Sweet Sixteen
by TEA tiMe in Yaoiland
Summary: "Je n'ai que seize ans lorsque je le rencontre. Je n'ai que seize ans lorsque tout bascule. Lui en a vingt-trois, des yeux gris et durs comme la pierre, glacials comme cette journée d'hiver qui vient bouleverser à jamais le cours de ma morne existence d'adolescent lambda. En un seul regard, il a tout foutu en l'air..."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **:

Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartient malheureusement au tortionnaire qu'est Jeff Davies !

**NdA **:

Youhouuu on est déjà de retour avec une nouvel fic Sterek, qui devait simplement être un OS à la base, mais finalement...^^

Rating M en prévision de rapprochements inévitables...Bah oui quoi...Stiles et Derek...Pas besoin d'en dire plus, tout le monde comprend !

Bonne lecture !

-Lilith et Nella-

**Playlist **:

Crazy In Love – Beyonce

(Ouais ouais, je sais ce que vous allez dire, c'est la musique du trailer de 50 Shades of Grey...mais allez recherchez sur Youtube la version Sterek, et ça passera tout de suite mieux, faites moi confiance!)

* * *

><p><em>J'avais seize ans quand je l'ai rencontré...<em>

…

Je n'ai que seize ans, je ne suis qu'un lycéen banal, ordinaire, noyé dans la foule.

Pas assez intellectuel, pas assez sportif, pas assez branché, je ne rentre dans aucune case spécifique, à part peut-être celle des losers.

Je n'ai que seize ans, et ma vie me fait l'effet d'un océan d'ennui dans lequel je me débat comme je peux, le vide absolu s'étirant à l'infini.

J'ai parfois envie de me laisser couler, je n'ai jamais aimé nager de toute façon, mais il y a toujours quelques rochers qui sont là pour pour m'en empêcher, qui me donnent envie de m'accrocher, de survivre encore un peu.

Mon père, mon meilleur ami, et cette fille dont je suis amoureux depuis plus de dix ans. Une rousse incendiaire dont je bois chaque parole, chaque sourire, même s'ils ne me sont jamais adressés, et que je me doute bien qu'ils ne le seront jamais. Oui, je sais...vous avez dit « pathétique » ?

Je n'ai que seize ans lorsque je le rencontre.

Je n'ai que seize ans lorsque tout bascule.

Lui en a vingt-trois, des yeux gris et durs comme la pierre, glacials comme cette journée d'hiver qui vient bouleverser à jamais le cours de ma morne existence d'adolescent lambda.

Notre première rencontre est à l'image de la suite de notre relation : inattendue, brutale, pleine d'hostilité mal contenue.

C'est au coin d'un bois que l'on tombe sur lui, Scott et moi. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'on y trafiquait, ça vaut mieux.

Il nous ordonne de dégager, nous sommes sur une propriété privée, nous n'avons rien à foutre là.

Son regard, froid et hautain, glisse sur moi. Il me toise, me jauge, je le sens jusqu'au plus profond de mes tripes.

Moi, je le fixe comme un con, la bouche entrouverte, je me fais l'effet d'un lapin ébloui par la lumière des phares.

Il darde ses prunelles dans les miennes, vert-gris translucide contre brun caramel, il me détaille avec une curiosité mêlée de quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à identifier, je suis bien trop mal à l'aise pour réfléchir correctement. On dirait que mon hyperactivité s'est enfin décidée à prendre des vacances, au plus mauvais moment bien sûr...

Ma gorge se serre, je suis incapable de détourner les yeux de ce type passablement inamical, mais que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver à tomber.

Des cheveux noir ébène, aussi sombre que la veste de cuir qu'il porte grande ouverte, offrant ainsi un panorama imprenable sur un t-shirt suffisamment moulant pour mettre en valeur la musculature parfaite de son torse.

Je me doutais depuis déjà un bout de temps que je n'étais pas un hétéro pur sucre, et la vision de ce mec beau comme un Dieu qui me balance des papillons dans l'estomac et jusque dans mon boxer me le confirme douloureusement...

J'écoute à peine les explications bidon de Scott pour justifier notre présence dans cette partie de la forêt.

Je suis toujours absorbé par la contemplation du bel inconnu, même si finalement, son visage m'est vaguement familier...

Ah oui, voilà, Derek Hale. Son histoire sordide et sa photo avaient fait la une des journaux il y a quelques années. Je m'en souviens à présent, ça m'avait marqué. Il faut dire aussi que ce n'était pas tous les jours que des types aussi sexys apparaissaient en couverture des quotidiens de Beacon Hills...

Le regard insistant de Derek me met de plus en plus mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression qu'il me perce à jour, qu'il peut sentir les ratés de mon cœur, le nœud qui se forme dans mon estomac. (La suite me prouvera que j'avais effectivement raison...)

Ce type commence vraiment à me flanquer la frousse. Il semble être du genre à tabasser quiconque a le malheur de trop lui chauffer les oreilles, voire carrément à abattre quelqu'un de sang froid en cas de nécessité.

Et pourtant, je dois reconnaître qu'il me fascine, depuis la lueur prédatrice qui brille froidement dans ses iris claires, jusqu'à sa démarche féline et assurée, en passant par les intonations menaçantes de sa voix basse et grave, qui éveille en moi des envies insoupçonnées...

Plus les secondes s'égrènent, et plus je me sens irrésistiblement attiré par ce mec, comme un phalène découvrant une flamme au cœur de la nuit. Je connais son passé, je sais bien qu'il n'est pas net. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, et puis soyons honnêtes, je n'ai jamais eu à chercher beaucoup pour rencontrer les emmerdes.

Il est tellement beau, putain, j'irais bien me brûler les ailes à son contact, aussi dangereux que cela puisse devenir.

Il me donne envie de goûter au Paradis et à l'Enfer, je serais prêt à me damner sur le champ pour avoir la chance de trouver la rédemption au creux de ses reins...

Je n'avais que seize ans, je me croyais bien tranquille, et amoureux d'une fille qui en une décennie ne m'avait accordé guère plus que quelques reniflements dédaigneux.

Et lui, en un seul regard, a tout foutu en l'air.

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que ce début vous aura accroché ! Dites nous ce que vous en avez pensé !<strong>

**Et à bientôt pour la suite...**


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA **:

Tout d'abord, merci aux followers et à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur le premier chapitre ! Ca fait plaisir de revoir des lecteurs familiers (vous vous reconnaîtrez!) mais aussi des nouveaux noms !

Finalement, le chapitre 2 arrive plus tôt que prévu. Et on va faire monter la tension d'un cran !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>J'avais dix-sept ans quand il m'a embrassé pour la première fois...<em>

_..._

Les choses ont pas mal évolué au cours des derniers mois. Moi qui voulait de l'action, de l'aventure, une vie trépidante, je suis amplement servi !

Entre la transformation de Scott en loup-garou, sa nouvelle copine issue d'une lignée de Chasseurs, les pouvoirs bizarres de Lydia et autres délires surnaturels, ça ferait presque trop d'un coup. Je n'en demandais pas tant.

Mais parmi tout ce foutoir, il y a une chose en particulier dont je ne vais certainement pas me plaindre.

C'est que Derek s'est révélé être un lycanthrope lui aussi, et qu'il sert à présent de mentor à Scott. En d'autres termes, j'ai la possibilité de traîner avec lui bien plus régulièrement que je n'aurais jamais osé l'espérer !

Enfin quand je dis traîner...

Si par traîner, on peut considérer qu'il s'agit essentiellement de se faire fusiller du regard à chaque fois qu'on ouvre la bouche et de se ramasser des châtaignes à tout bout de champ, alors oui, Derek Hale et moi sommes les meilleurs amis du monde !

Plus le temps passe et moins j'arrive à cerner ce type.

Il est irascible, cassant, brutal. Il prend tout le monde de haut et pique des coups de sang sans crier gare.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que ça le déprime de se retrouver coincé avec une bande de lycéens ignorants en guise de meute ou si tirer la tronche en permanence est tout simplement inscrit à son patrimoine génétique, mais franchement, il y a des jours où il pourrait remporter haut la main le titre du mec le plus désagréable de Beacon Hills, y compris face à la concurrence sévère que lui oppose Jackson Whittemore...

Et puis surtout, je me suis rapidement rendu compte qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond entre nous.

Moi, bien sûr, pauvre petit humain transi de désir, découvrant de quel côté de la balance il a tendance à pencher, je ne perds pas une occasion de m'incruster dans son sillage, d'intervenir dans ses conversations, de le dévorer des yeux lorsqu'il ne me regarde pas, c'est à dire hélas presque tout le temps.

Bref, je le colle.

Je le colle parce qu'il m'obsède.

Les rares fois où il daigne m'adresser la parole, où il vient malencontreusement à effleurer mon bras, où il se tient si près de moi que je peux presque sentir son souffle brûlant sur ma nuque, je me sens vibrer des pieds à la tête.

Je me sens vivant.

Je pense à lui quasiment non-stop, pour rien au monde je ne raterais une réunion de la meute, pour rien au monde je ne raterais une opportunité de me trouver dans la même pièce que lui.

Et la nuit...

La nuit, il vient hanter mes songes, il s'insinue dans le moindre de mes rêves, et au matin je me réveille avec une boule atroce dans la gorge, parce que mon envie de lui n'a fait que croître, parce que mon désir me ronge et qu'il n'est pas là, et ne sera jamais là pour le satisfaire.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour attirer son attention, et d'ailleurs je fais n'importe quoi.

Je suis prêt à tout pour sentir son regard glacial se poser sur moi, ses mains sur ma peau, peu importe que ce soit pour me caresser ou me frapper, pour m'aimer ou me détester.

Je sais que je suis en train de me brûler les ailes, je l'avais prédis dès notre première rencontre, mais cela m'est égal.

Je sais que je fonce droit dans le mur, que mon obsession teintée de masochisme devient carrément malsaine, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre.

Il me plaît trop...

Lui, en revanche, ne peut visiblement pas m'encadrer.

Toujours à me rabrouer, à m'engueuler plus fort que tous les autres réunis. Je n'arrive pas à piger pourquoi, je ne lui ai pourtant rien fait.

Rien.

A part peut-être chercher tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour me faire remarquer, comme approuver la moindre de ses idées avant de le contredire, ce qui a le don de le mettre en rage, l'affubler de surnoms ridicules devant tout le monde, ou encore provoquer des contacts physiques inopinés...

Non, franchement, à part ça, je ne vois pas !

_Et un soir, les choses sont parties en vrille..._

Scott m'avait demandé d'apporter à Derek un bidule magique quelconque, genre potion spéciale pour loup-garou que lui avait confiée Deaton. C'était apparemment assez urgent, mais il avait totalement oublié, et pour rien au monde il ne serait arrivé en retard à son rendez-vous avec Allison.

Moi évidemment, je me foutais pas mal de ses explications, tout ce qui m'intéressait dans l'histoire étant de me retrouver seul avec l'objet de mes fantasmes ne serait-ce que quelques minutes...

J'ai essayé de refréner mon hyperactivité ce soir-là, je vous le jure. Je voulais vraiment y mettre du mien, profiter de cette occasion inespérée pour discuter avec Derek, pour nous rapprocher un peu.

Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, la discussion a une fois de plus viré à l'engueulade, et je me suis retrouvé à nouveau plaqué au mur avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, à moitié écrabouillé et les pieds touchant à peine le sol.

Et comme un con, j'ai aimé ça.

J'ai aimé le poids de son corps contre le mien, brûlant, vibrant de la colère que j'avais réussi à déclencher par je ne sais quel moyen.

J'ai aimé respirer l'odeur de cuir de sa veste, aussi noire que son âme, mêlée à celle, subtile et enivrante, de son eau de toilette.

J'ai aimé plonger mon regard éperdu de désir dans ses prunelles incendiaires, et avoir l'impression fugace qu'il pouvait ainsi lire mon cœur, mon âme, mon envie délirante de lui.

Et puis il m'a embrassé.

Oui, il m'a _vraiment_ embrassé.

Sur le moment, j'ai cru que j'avais replongé dans un de mes rêves habituels, ou qu'il me faisait une mauvaise blague, ou...ou...

Mais il a brusquement enroulé une main autour de ma nuque, et tout en fourrant presque de force sa langue dans ma bouche, il a glissé une jambe entre mes cuisses.

J'ai fermé les yeux, alors que la réalité se désintégrait peu à peu autour de moi, et que le temps suspendait sa course.

J'avais à peine passé mes mains tremblantes sous son t-shirt qu'il se dégageait violemment, m'arrachant un gémissement de frustration pure.

Il m'a jeté son traditionnel air furieux et méprisant, comme si c'était moi qui m'étais jeté sur lui et pas l'inverse.

Pendant un instant, j'ai même cru qu'il allait me frapper.

Mais il m'a simplement ordonné de rentrer chez moi, et m'a tourné le dos sans plus se soucier de ma présence.

J'étais trop sous le choc pour réclamer une explication. Je suis parti sans ajouter un mot, le cœur battant à tout rompre, totalement perdu, au bord des larmes.

Cette nuit-là, je me suis touché en pensant à lui, et c'est son nom qui a franchi mes lèvres au moment de l'extase.

Cette nuit-là, j'ai compris que j'étais fou amoureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui, ce n'est pas encore cette fois-ci qu'ils auront une relation simple ces deux-là...<strong>

**Avis, critiques, encouragements, déclarations d'amour ? On prend tout !**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA **:

Et voilà la suite ! Les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, ce qui n'était pas prévu au départ, mais je pense que personne ne s'en plaindra...

Merci à tous pour vos précédentes reviews, cela fait toujours super plaisir de vous lire! Baaah pour ceux qui s'inquiétaient de voir les choses aller plus mal, c'est à vous de juger ! Et Pouki, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>J'avais dix-huit ans quand il m'a baisé...<em>

_..._

J'avais ardemment espéré qu'après ce baiser surgi de nulle part, l'attitude de Derek à mon égard changerait.

Ce fut effectivement le cas, mais pas de la manière dont je l'aurais souhaité.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je l'observai à la dérobée, le cœur battant, guettant un sourire, un regard complice, un mot de sa part, un embryon d'explication pour me convaincre que ce que nous avions partagé était réel, tangible. Qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une espèce de manœuvre d'intimidation lycanthropique pour marquer son statut d'Alpha et faire respecter son autorité.

Mais il n'y eut rien.

Derek Hale resta Derek Hale, fidèle à ses manières brusques et à son masque de froideur impénétrable.

Et de mon côté, j'avais trop peur d'aller lui demander des comptes. J'avais trop peur de me prendre une veste. Je ne voulais pas voir mes maigres espoirs ruinés par un « non » ferme et définitif.

Je ne savais pas comment j'aurais pu y survivre.

Les jours devinrent des semaines, les semaines se transformèrent en mois.

Peu à peu, Derek s'appliqua à ignorer consciencieusement mes traditionnelles magouilles pour le provoquer, et je passai du statut d'emmerdeur de service à...à rien du tout en fait.

J'eus beau doubler, tripler mes doses quotidiennes d'Adderall pour paraître encore plus hyperactif que d'habitude, je restai invariablement transparent à ses yeux. Il ne s'énervait plus après moi, ne m'engueulait plus. C'était tout juste s'il se rendait compte de ma présence lors des réunions de la meute.

Et moi, privé du peu d'attention qu'il avait daigné m'accorder jusque là, je laissai mes derniers espoirs de bonheur me glisser entre les doigts.

Et je commençai à sombrer.

Autour de moi, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Scott roucoulait avec Allison, et Lydia avait fini, à force de patience, à faire de Jackson un mec potentiellement sympathique. Quant à mon père, je le suspectais d'outrepasser le cadre de ses fonctions lorsqu'il s'agissait de fréquenter Melissa McCall...

Et pendant ce temps, Derek et moi restions sur le banc de touche, à regarder tout ce petit monde s'ébattre joyeusement.

Mais cela ne nous rapprochait pas pour autant. Et tout cet amour qu'on me balançait à la tronche en permanence finissait par me donner carrément envie de me pendre.

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où durant cette période, je me suis réveillé en sursaut, parfois en hurlant son prénom, suite à des cauchemars de plus en plus réguliers.

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où, après m'être touché en pensant à lui, je m'effondrais sur mon lit, le cœur en miettes, et je pleurais pendant des heures, les doigts crispés aux draps à m'en faire mal, en le traitant de tous les noms.

Et puis j'ai commencé à boire.

Ce n'était pas voulu, je le jure. Pas vraiment.

La première fois, c'était très exactement huit mois après ce fameux soir où nous nous étions embrassés. Je ne voulais pas y penser. Je voulais me persuader qu'il s'agissait d'un soir comme les autres, mais évidemment, ce fut peine perdue.

J'ai piqué une bouteille de whisky à mon père, je me suis barré de la maison sans dire un mot, et j'ai roulé comme un fou jusqu'en haut de la colline qui surplombe tout Beacon Hills et ses environs.

Et là, je me suis mis une cuite monumentale, en espérant éteindre temporairement le feu de ce désir irraisonné qui me consumait depuis presque deux ans.

Sauf que c'était stupide, parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire autant et que j'étais tout seul, et à mesure que le niveau d'alcool descendait, je plongeai dans une espèce de délire exacerbant dangereusement la moindre de mes émotions.

J'ai bu jusqu'à m'écrouler par terre, la bouteille encore à la main, en alternant les injures à l'attention de cet enfoiré qui était en train de bousiller ma vie, les déclarations d'amour ridiculement enflammées, et les insultes envers ma propre connerie.

Au matin, la police m'a retrouvé, et mon père, mort d'inquiétude, m'a flanqué la raclée de ma vie.

Cela ne m'a pas empêché de recommencer.

Au début, c'était seulement de façon occasionnelle, lorsque le poids de cette amertume qui me rongeait sans plus me laisser le moindre répit devenait trop lourd à porter.

Et puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, j'ai fini par prendre le pli. Noyer mon chagrin à grands coups d'éthanol était devenu une obsession de chaque instant, mais bien sûr, ça ne m'aidait guère à m'en sortir. Au contraire, les relations avec mon entourage commençaient à devenir singulièrement tendues...

A vouloir remplacer une addiction par une autre, je me retrouvais avec les deux sur les bras.

Un soir, après une réunion où l'indifférence de Derek m'avait particulièrement mis en rogne, m'encourageant une fois de plus à forcer sur la bouteille, je suis retourné chez lui, bien décidé à en découdre une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il me fallait une réponse claire.

J'avais déjà trop attendu.

Je ne sais pas trop comment ça se fait, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air surpris de me voir en m'ouvrant la porte. Sans doute avait-il perçu les pulsations désordonnées de mon cœur, dont j'étais persuadé qu'il risquait d'exploser à tout moment.

En revanche, ce qu'il n'avait visiblement pas prévu, c'était mon état d'ivresse avancé et les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues sans que je parvienne à les contenir, malgré tous mes efforts.

Il m'a jeté un regard horrifié, que j'ai interprété, à tort ou à raison, comme une expression de dégoût et de reproches à peine voilés. Son regard m'a renvoyé l'image de ce que j'étais, ou du moins de ce que j'estimais être à cet instant : rien de plus qu'un ado paumé, défoncé, irresponsable et immature, indigne du puissant Alpha de Beacon Hills.

Alors j'ai complètement perdu les pédales.

Je lui ai collé une droite en l'injuriant copieusement, et en lui balançant au visage, en vrac, tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis des mois.

Je ne crois pas que mon discours ai été très clair, parce que je me souviens qu'il me fixait, mâchoires crispées, sourcils froncés, l'air un peu désorienté sous le flot ininterrompu de mes paroles. Mais plus je m'énervais, et plus je voyais ses prunelles devenir rouge sang, le loup en lui gagnant du terrain.

Il n'a pas daigné desserrer les dents, ce qui a encore attisé ma colère et ma douleur.

Je m'apprêtais à lever la main pour le frapper à nouveau, pour tenter de briser cette inertie qui me rendait dingue, mais il a anticipé mon mouvement, et m'a saisi les poignets.

J'ai essayé de me dégager, mais il était bien trop fort pour moi. Il m'a forcé à reculer, jusqu'à me plaquer violemment contre un pilier.

J'ai brusquement compris ce qui était en train de se passer.

Alors j'ai arrêté de lutter.

Et ses lèvres se sont écrasées sur les miennes.

Une vague de soulagement pur m'a envahie. Après des mois de torture, sentir à nouveau le corps de Derek contre le mien était trop inattendu, trop incroyable pour que je puisse pleinement le réaliser.

Je ne voulais plus d'explications, je ne voulais pas chercher à comprendre.

Je n'en avais plus rien à foutre.

Je voulais juste profiter de l'instant présent, de ses mains qui s'étaient crochetées à ma taille, de sa langue qui se joignait désespérément à la mienne, de son bassin qui venait se presser contre mes hanches, me faisant prendre conscience d'une chose que je ne croyais plus possible depuis déjà un bout de temps.

_Derek Hale avait envie de moi._

Alors je me suis accroché à lui, avidement, comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui au fond était plus ou moins le cas.

Je ne voulais pas d'un simple baiser comme la dernière fois. Je voulais plus.

_Tellement plus..._

Et miraculeusement, j'ai eu ce que je souhaitais. Ou presque.

Cette nuit-là, il ne m'a pas fait l'amour.

Cette nuit-là, il m'a baisé.

Il m'a fait gémir, supplier, pleurer de douleur puis de plaisir, et même les deux à la fois.

Epinglé au matelas tel un insecte sur un panneau de liège, je lui ai ouvert mes cuisses, mon cœur, mon âme.

Je me suis perdu avec délices dans la chaleur de ses caresses, je me suis consumé sous l'ardeur de ses baisers.

Et j'en voulais toujours plus.

Je voulais tout de lui. Je voulais qu'il me fasse mal, qu'il me fasse jouir, qu'il me fasse crier.

Noyé dans les limbes d'une extase plus intense que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer, je me faisais l'effet d'un jouet entre ses mains, aussi brutales qu'expertes.

Je ne contrôlais plus rien.

Ni les larmes qui s'étaient remises à maculer mon visage, ni les obscénités qui s'échappaient de mes lèvres, ni mes mains qui lui griffaient le dos jusqu'au sang alors qu'il m'amenait impitoyablement au bord du précipice.

A aucun moment, il ne m'a regardé dans les yeux.

Et quand il a enfin daigné me lâcher, je me suis senti bizarre, à la fois heureux et brisé, car si mes pulsions charnelles avaient été momentanément assouvies, je me doutais bien que ce ne serait pas encore ce jour-là qu'une expression aussi triviale qu'un « je t'aime » tomberait de la bouche de Derek Hale.

Je me suis endormi avec le sentiment ignoble de n'avoir été qu'une vulgaire poupée, avec laquelle Derek se serait bien amusée avant de l'abandonner sans remords dans un coin.

Au petit matin, j'ai ouvert péniblement les yeux.

Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir, et j'ai pu constater que ma peau portait les marques de ma nuit de débauche. Des bleus violacés et autres traces de griffes s'étalaient généreusement depuis mon cou jusqu'à mes hanches.

En grimaçant, je me suis redressé sur les coudes, et mon regard est tombé sur mon amant (cette pensée m'arracha un frisson), qui, assis au bord du lit, me tournait le dos.

Sentant probablement le changement de mon rythme cardiaque, il s'est brusquement retourné vers moi, et m'a gratifié d'une oeillade assassine, qui m'a glacé le sang.

Le doute n'était plus permis, notre fabuleuse nuit avait définitivement pris fin.

Sans me laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il m'a ordonné de débarrasser le plancher.

Typique.

Ce mec fuyait les embrouilles d'une manière encore plus lâche que la mienne, mais j'avais eu toutefois le temps de voir ce qu'il essayait de me cacher derrière son masque d'agressivité.

J'ai vu les traces humides sur ses joues, et ses yeux rougis.

Une fois encore, je suis parti sans protester, trop épuisé physiquement et moralement pour me lancer dans une discussion qui se serait avérée sans nul doute des plus houleuses.

Et après ça, il a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour envoyer un message de soutien à Stiles, taper 1. <strong>

**Pour envoyer des messages d'insultes à Derek, taper 2. **

**Pour soutenir les auteurs et leur dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, veuillez utiliser le rectangle blanc ci-dessous.**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	4. Chapter 4

**NdA **:

Tout d'abord, un immense merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, toutes plus géniales les unes que les autres !

Voilà la suite, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>J'avais dix-neuf ans quand j'ai essayé d'en finir avec tout ça...<em>

…

Le temps a passé.

Rapidement pour certains, comme Scott et Allison, tellement heureux et niais que c'en était écoeurant. Et plus lentement pour d'autres qui, comme moi, s'appliquaient tant bien que mal à afficher un bien-être de façade, néanmoins prêt à se fissurer à tout instant.

Serrer les dents, et s'efforcer de sourire comme un crétin. Je suis doué pour ça.

Après tout, je m'étais fourré tout seul dans cette galère, je n'avais pas le droit d'exhiber au monde entier mes problèmes relationnels avec un loup-garou égoïste et handicapé du dialogue.

Cela ne regardait personne d'autre que moi...

Bref, nous avons quitté le lycée pour la fac. Un chapitre s'est achevé, un autre a commencé.

Personnellement, cela ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. Je ne voyais pas bien ce que ça aurait pu changer à ma situation.

Mais en fait, les changements sont arrivés assez vite. Discrets, progressifs, mais inévitables.

Les réunions de meute avaient toujours lieu régulièrement au loft de Derek, mais on sentait bien que l'esprit n'était plus le même. Scott et Allison ne pensaient plus qu'à leurs projets d'avenir, emménager ensemble, ce genre de conneries. Jackson s'était jeté à corps perdu dans sa carrière de sportif, et Lydia était encore plus obsédée que d'habitude par sa réussite scolaire.

Il n'y avait que moi qui n'évoluait pas, qui restait le même, embourbé dans ma ridicule obsession d'adolescent pour un mec qui jouait avec mes sentiments comme avec un yo-yo.

Oui, juste moi.

Parce que même Derek Hale, le froid et inaccessible Derek Hale, avait fini lui aussi par se caser.

Aucun de nous ne pouvait en croire ses yeux, lorsqu'un soir, on a débarqué pour notre réunion hebdomadaire, et qu'on est tombés sur cette nana aux courbes avantageuses en grande conversation avec lui.

Oui, j'ai bien dit : en grande _conversation_. Et même qu'ils se marraient ces cons.

Il a fait les présentations. La fille s'appelait Braeden, plutôt jolie malgré une horrible balafre au niveau du cou qu'elle exhibait sans aucune pudeur.

Les autres ont fait preuve d'une politesse gênée. Visiblement, le petit air supérieur de cette nana qui se conduisait en territoire conquis, mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise. Sans compter qu'elle était plutôt du genre tactile, et que la voir effleurer tantôt le bras, tantôt la hanche de Derek à tout bout de champ, sans que ce dernier en paraisse importuné, était tout simplement surréaliste.

Moi, j'avais carrément envie de vomir, et une seule idée en tête. Me casser le plus vite possible.

Derek m'avait tout pris.

Ma virginité, mon cœur, mon âme, et un bout de ma raison au passage. Sans rien m'offrir en retour, et apparemment sans le moindre scrupule.

Et maintenant, il fallait en plus qu'il nous brandisse sous le nez cette fille sortie de nulle part.

C'était sans doute débile, mais je l'ai pris comme un message personnel. Il m'aurait crié au visage que si j'avais eu le malheur de croire un seul instant qu'il ait pu avoir des sentiments pour moi, je m'étais fourré le doigt dans l'oeil, que cela n'aurait pas été plus explicite.

Ces quelques heures passées au loft, ce soir-là, ont été une véritable torture.

Mon regard revenait sans cesse vers le lit où il m'avait pris, quelques mois auparavant.

La seule et unique fois, c'était on ne peut plus clair à présent.

Et j'avais mal, putain, je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal. Même quand il avait commencé à m'ignorer, même quand il m'avait fait dégager de chez lui après m'avoir baisé sauvagement.

J'en ai pleuré tout le reste de la nuit.

...

Après ça, j'ai arrêté de venir aux réunions.

J'ai sorti toute une batterie d'excuses plus stupides les unes que les autres, allant du gros rhume aux devoirs en retard.

La vérité, c'est que je n'aurais pas pu supporter la vue de l'homme que j'aimais à en perdre la tête en train de flirter avec la première grognasse venue.

Il n'a jamais cherché à prendre de mes nouvelles, ce qui n'a fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà.

Derek Hale n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de moi.

Du coup, je ne le voyais presque plus. Et curieusement, je dois dire que ça m'a fait du bien. Par «du bien », j'entends que même si rien au monde n'avait le pouvoir de réparer les ravages que ce mec avait causés en moi, j'ai tout de même fini par trouver le courage de me bouger le cul pour me remettre à peu près sérieusement à mes études, et aussi pour poser les yeux sur les autres garçons autour de moi.

En gros, j'ai enfermé du mieux que j'ai pu mes états d'âme dans un coin de mon cerveau, et j'ai enclenché le mode pilotage automatique.

J'ai commencé à fréquenter d'autres mecs.

Je ne voulais pas de vraie relation, j'en aurais été bien incapable. Je voulais juste m'envoyer en l'air avec un maximum de personnes, histoire de noyer pour quelques heures cette putain de souffrance qui s'accrochait à moi plus solidement qu'une sangsue.

C'est probablement l'idée la plus débile que j'ai jamais eue.

Parce que tous ces types que j'ai laissés me baiser, je les choisissais uniquement parce qu'ils _lui_ ressemblaient.

Ils étaient tous du même genre : bruns, athlétiques, de préférence légèrement asociaux. Si en plus ils portaient une veste en cuir ou une barbe de trois jours, aucune chance que je les laisse me passer sous le nez.

Je me rendais bien compte que ce n'était pas comme ça que je parviendrais à lâcher prise, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais passé le point de non-retour depuis bien trop longtemps.

Chaque partie de jambes en l'air n'était qu'une pathétique contrefaçon de ma première fois, et souvent, je me mettais à pleurer en atteignant l'orgasme, parce qu'alors la vérité me revenait en pleine face, cruelle et amère.

Aucun de ces substituts ne pourrait remplacer cet enfoiré qui m'avait bousillé le coeur.

Jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Ben ouais, on est un petit peu sadiques sur les bords, que voulez-vous...<strong>

**Mais rassurez-vous, l'histoire n'est pas finie, il y a toujours de l'espoir ! ^^**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !**


	5. Chapter 5

**NdA **:

Hum...Je vous sens légèrement angoissés à l'idée de découvrir la suite...Vous devez encore vous demander si j'ai fait ma sadique avec le pauvre Stiles ? ^^

Merci mille fois pour vos reviews et votre suivi en tout cas !

Bonne lecture !

**Playlist **:

Latch – Kodaline

All Of The Stars – Ed Sheeran

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt ans, et il est là, devant moi, assis au comptoir de ce bar dans lequel je travaille depuis plusieurs mois en marge de la fac.<p>

Cela fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu, et j'essaye tant bien que mal d'éviter son regard, qui me transperce de part en part et me met tout aussi mal à l'aise que lors de notre première rencontre.

C'était il y a si longtemps...

Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, et lui non plus visiblement.

Il me commande un whisky que je lui sers sans un mot.

Sa main effleure la mienne lorsque je lui passe le verre, intentionnellement ou non, je n'en sais rien et je m'en fous.

En fait non, je ne m'en fous pas.

Le frisson qui me dévale l'échine à ce simple contact se charge de me remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Et tout à coup, je sens un déferlement de haine pure m'envahir, infiltrer mes veines, la moindre fibre de mon être, faire bouillir mon sang.

Depuis le temps que je m'efforce de l'oublier, de tourner la page, j'avais presque réussi.

Presque.

Enfin, disons que je faisais de mon mieux. Je couchais toujours avec des mecs qui lui ressemblaient, mais au moins j'avais arrêté de pleurer n'importe quand.

Je n'arrivais plus à verser de larmes pour cet enfoiré.

Pas parce que je n'éprouvais plus rien pour lui, mais plutôt parce que je m'étais fait une raison. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, creuse, qui se laissait trimballer de bras en bras parce que je n'avais pas suffisamment de cran pour en finir avec tout ça ou pour en finir tout court.

Et le revoir, comme ça, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, ça ruine tous mes efforts.

Ca fait mal, bordel, tellement mal.

_Parce que je l'aime toujours..._

Lorsque je l'ai vu passer la porte du bar, j'ai cru que mes jambes allaient se dérober sous moi.

Si encore il avait changé, mais non, putain, il était toujours aussi beau.

Toujours le même regard de tueur, la même veste en cuir noir, l'éternelle barbe de trois jours.

Je sais que je suis maso, mais tandis qu'il tourne et retourne nerveusement son verre entre ses mains, les yeux rivés au comptoir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée.

En fait, si, il a changé.

J'ai l'impression qu'il a maigri, ses traits sont plus émaciés que dans mes souvenirs, et il n'a plus vraiment cette attitude hautaine et butée qui le caractérisait si bien. Il a l'air d'avoir morflé lui aussi, même si je me demande bien pourquoi. Ce n'est pas son genre de laisser transparaître des émotions, à part le mépris et la colère.

Il me ferait presque de la peine, tiens.

Mais c'est moi la victime dans l'histoire, alors je détourne les yeux, et j'essaie de me concentrer sur mon boulot.

Je ne veux pas, je ne dois pas me laisser distraire.

Ca fait trop mal, et j'en ai marre de souffrir.

Je prie pour qu'il dégage rapidement, pour qu'il ait au moins la décence de ne plus m'imposer sa présence qui ne fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Mais non, il ne bouge pas.

C'est tout juste s'il a entamé sa boisson, et il fixe toujours le comptoir, mâchoires serrées, les doigts crispés autour de son verre.

Qu'est ce qu'il fout bordel...Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, pourquoi est-ce qu'il choisit cet endroit précis pour resurgir, tel un fantôme de mon passé... Je n'ai personne derrière qui me retrancher cette fois, il n'y a ni Scott, ni Lydia pour servir de tampon entre nous.

C'est juste lui et moi, et je sens une angoisse sourde me ronger les entrailles, parce que les rares fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux ont été autant de jalons marquant ma descente aux Enfers.

Le temps paraît s'étirer à l'infini, je sens les battements de mon cœur accélérer à chaque seconde qui s'écoule, ma gorge se serrer, je sens la tension devenir palpable.

_Pitié, va-t-en, fous le camp d'ici, dégage de ma vie, laisse-moi t'aimer et te haïr en paix..._

Soudain, il repousse son verre, ses yeux se posent sur moi, et sa voix s'élève, dure et déterminée.

-Stiles ?

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut maintenant...

Je m'approche de lui, en tâchant de présenter une expression neutre et professionnelle. Je lui demande s'il veut commander autre chose, mais je sens bien que ma voix est loin d'être aussi assurée que je voudrais le laisser paraître.

Il me répond qu'il voudrait me parler, dès que j'aurai un moment.

Mon cœur rate un battement, je m'efforce de refréner les élans de mon cerveau hyperactif qui commence déjà à se faire des films. Je me gifle mentalement, essaye de me raisonner.

Non, jamais Derek ne serait venu pour s'excuser, ou du moins pour parler de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Cela fait trop longtemps, et puis franchement...Derek Hale, éprouver des _remords _? Ou encore pire, des _sentiments_ pour moi ?

L'idée est carrément risible.

En fait, je n'arrive pas bien à piger pourquoi il est là, et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir. Ce type est trop tordu, c'est bien pour ça que j'en suis là aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs.

Et pourtant, il est là, face à moi, à me scruter d'un air presque..._suppliant _?

Je me maudis pour ma faiblesse. Je devrais lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, qu'il ferait mieux d'aller retrouver l'autre grognasse balafrée, mais les mots refusent de sortir.

_Putain, pourquoi faut-il qu'il me rende dingue à ce point..._

Alors au lieu de ça, je lâche du bout des lèvres que je finis mon service dans vingt minutes, et je lui tourne le dos pour retourner à mes occupations.

Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais tant pis.

Je n'en suis plus à une connerie près.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END !<strong>

**Non je rigole, rassurez-vous. Désolée d'interrompre l'histoire à ce moment précis, mais je trouvais que c'était parfait pour faire durer le suspence ! (rire démoniaque)**

**A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	6. Chapter 6

**NdA **:

Let's go pour le grand final ! Qui s'avère être le plus long chapitre de la fic en plus, mais il y avait tellement de choses à régler héhé...

En espérant que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>En sortant du bar, j'éprouve malgré moi une légère appréhension.<p>

Si ça se trouve, il se fout encore de ma gueule, il ne m'a pas attendu, et je n'arrive pas à déterminer si l'idée me soulage ou bien me serre le cœur.

Mais non, il est bien là, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson, appuyé contre la portière de sa Camaro.

Je rêve ou il tente un vague sourire en m'apercevant ? Comme si lui aussi avait douté que je vienne. Pourtant il devrait le savoir depuis le temps, ce connard, que je suis incapable de lui résister...

Un bref instant, nos regards se croisent, se heurtent, et je me retrouve transporté des années en arrière, lorsque j'avais encore le courage de rester près de lui pour l'emmerder jusqu'à lui faire péter un plomb.

Aujourd'hui, ce Stiles là n'existe plus, il est noyé sous des litres d'éthanol et d'eau salée, enterré sous des couches successives de fantasmes inassouvis et de rêves brisés. Et je planque moi aussi mes mains dans mes poches, pour que Derek ne voie pas à quel point elles tremblent.

Sans rien dire, je monte côté passager, et je m'enfonce dans mon siège comme un gamin tirant la tronche.

Je lâche un « où on va ? » maussade, je me trouve pathétique, je devrais agir en homme, lui montrer que toute cette histoire ne m'affecte plus. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et sincèrement, je n'arrive pas à réagir autrement.

Il grommelle un vague « chez moi », sans me regarder, les doigts crispés au volant.

Je ne prends pas la peine de relever, me contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

Comme d'habitude, il agit en territoire conquis, en mâle Alpha persuadé que tout le monde doit plier à ses quatre volontés. Mais soyons honnêtes, c'est en partie pour ça qu'il m'avait fait craquer. La pensée qu'il puisse être aussi dominant au lit que dans la vie de tous les jours m'a toujours filé des papillons dans l'estomac.

Dans les minutes qui suivent, il ne me lâche pas un mot. Et pas un seul coup d'oeil.

Non pas que cela me dérange plus que ça, je suis habitué à son mutisme. Mais pour le coup, mon cerveau a le temps de tricoter à plein régime, et plus la route défile, plus je me sens nerveux.

Il veut sans doute attendre d'arriver à destination pour me parler, mais en attendant, moi, je commence sérieusement à stresser. Je décide maladroitement d'essayer de briser la glace.

-Euh...alors, comment est-ce que tu as su où je bossais ?

-J'ai demandé à Scott.

Je me mords la langue. Mais quel con... Si je n'ai rien de plus intelligent à dire, je ferais vraiment mieux de me la fermer ! Je tente une autre approche, toute aussi débile.

-Et alors, comment ça va sinon, avec Braeden ?

Je vois le corps de Derek se tendre, ses mâchoires se crisper un peu plus.

-On est plus ensemble.

Ok...Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair. Je ne peux réprimer un petit rictus satisfait.

Finalement, j'estime que cette discussion gênante a suffisamment duré, et préférant garder mes forces pour la suite, je la boucle pour de bon.

...

Une demi-heure plus tard, la Camaro s'arrête devant l'immeuble de Derek, toujours aussi miteux malgré les montagnes de fric que ce mec possède.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tellement il cogne fort. Ca me fait carrément chier parce que je sais que Derek peut parfaitement sentir mon anxiété, mais je ne peux rien y faire.

Je sens qu'il va se passer un truc ce soir, je ne sais pas quoi, mais je suppose que cet enfoiré n'aurait jamais daigné venir me trouver si ce n'était pas d'une importance capitale.

Grimper les quatre étages menant au loft sont une véritable épreuve, mes jambes pèsent des tonnes. Lorsque nous parvenons enfin à porte de l'appartement, je prends une grande inspiration.

Cette fois, ça y est.

Je ne peux plus me défiler.

Cela doit faire environ un an que je n'ai pas mis les pieds chez Derek, mais rien n'a changé. Il fait toujours aussi sombre, la déco est toujours absente. Je me demande même s'il n'y pas encore moins de meubles qu'auparavant.

Je sens brusquement ma gorge se nouer, mes yeux me picoter. Une bouffée d'émotion et de nostalgie me prend aux tripes.

_Non putain, ne pleure pas, surtout pas, pas maintenant !_

Je m'essuie rageusement le visage avec la manche de ma veste, et...

M'aperçoit que Derek est en train de me fixer, une expression indéchiffrable plaquée sur ses traits tirés.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te fais pitié, c'est ça ? Ce serait bien la première fois !

Mon ton laisse transparaître une vague de colère que je n'avais pas vue venir. Mais c'est trop tard. Tous mes ressentiments refont surface d'un seul coup, et je n'ai plus qu'une envie : le faire souffrir autant qu'il m'a fait souffrir.

Le temps que je rassemble mes idées pour lui balancer la remarque la plus blessante possible, Derek franchit en quelques pas la distance qui nous sépare, m'attrape par le col de mon t-shirt, et me serre dans ses bras à m'en faire mal.

J'en ai le souffle coupé.

Incapable de réagir, je reste comme un con, la bouche ouverte, les bras ballants, à essayer d'imprimer ce qui est en train de se passer.

Il ne m'a pas frappé, il ne m'a pas non plus embrassé, il m'a juste _pris dans ses bras_.

Je peux sentir les battements de son cœur contre ma poitrine, son souffle brûlant dans mon cou. Sa chaleur m'enveloppe, rassurante. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois faire preuve de tendresse envers quelqu'un, et le fait que ce soit envers moi me sidère.

Je ferme les yeux tandis qu'il resserre son étreinte, et qu'une de ses mains vient s'enrouler autour de ma nuque, l'autre descendant lentement vers ma taille.

_Je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas, ne me lâche plus jamais..._

J'ai du mal à respirer, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui se passe.

Je voudrais que cet instant parfait dure éternellement, je voudrais mourir tout de suite, là, maintenant, entre ses bras, perdu dans sa chaleur, enivré de son odeur.

-Pardonne-moi, Stiles, s'il te plaît...

Non, ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas dit ça ?

Et pourtant si, ces quelques mots chuchotés à mon oreille sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus réels. Il les répète, encore et encore, alors qu'il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, et que je sens des larmes y couler, traçant des sillons humides sur ma peau.

Je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps.

J'ai toujours envie de lui éclater la tête contre un trottoir, de lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'il m'a fait subir, et en même temps, il m'a tellement manqué, j'ai tellement envie de lui...

Alors, préférant écouter la voix du cœur à celle de la raison, j'enroule à mon tour mes bras autour de son torse, et je presse mon corps contre le sien, comme si je voulais fusionner avec lui, comme si je craignais qu'il ne s'évapore en un battement de cils et me laisse à nouveau, seul et désespéré.

Ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur mon cou, ma mâchoire, et dérivent doucement vers ma bouche entrouverte.

Un frisson me parcourt de la tête aux pieds, et tout à coup, j'ai peur.

J'ai peur d'aller plus loin, peur de ce qui risque de se passer, parce que si Derek a encore l'intention de jouer avec moi avant de me jeter comme les fois précédentes, je sais que je n'y survivrais pas.

Et pourtant, lorsque ses lèvres effleurent enfin les miennes, j'ai envie de croire que cette fois sera différente.

De toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme.

Son baiser n'a rien à voir avec les autres, brutaux et intrusifs. Celui-là est tendre, langoureux, rendu un peu amer par nos larmes et des années de non-dits qui ont creusé un gouffre entre nous que je pensais infranchissable il y a encore quelques minutes.

Ce baiser a des allures de rédemption.

Alors je me laisse aller, timidement d'abord, puis à mesure que la respiration de Derek se fait plus heurtée, que ses mains viennent se perdre de façon erratique dans mes cheveux, dans mon dos, sur mon ventre, je perds le contrôle à mon tour, je rends les armes, je choisis de laisser libre cours à la passion qui me ronge continuellement depuis quatre putains d'années.

Nos vêtements volent à travers la pièce, nos baisers deviennent plus profonds, nos caresses plus insistantes.

J'ai l'impression de me liquéfier de l'intérieur tandis que sa langue explore inlassablement ma bouche, qu'il me soulève pour me jeter sur le lit avant de s'abattre sur moi, immobilisant mes poignets dans la manœuvre, me crucifiant au matelas.

Malgré l'obscurité, je parviens à distinguer le vert intense de ses yeux, plongés dans les miens comme s'il me demandait la permission d'aller plus loin.

Bien sûr que je veux aller plus loin...S'il décide de tout arrêter maintenant, je vais devenir dingue. Tout mon corps n'est qu'un immense brasier, mes nerfs sont tellement tendus que la plus légère caresse m'arrache des frissons, et je bande déjà si fort que c'en est insupportablement douloureux.

Bordel, j'ai besoin de lui, maintenant, je ne peux plus attendre...

Je cherche désespérément à happer ses lèvres, mais il détourne la tête, ce qui me fait pousser un hoquet de frustration, et se soustrait à mon regard à la fois furieux et interrogateur.

Et là, il m'avoue tout.

La digue cède d'un seul coup, il me déballe tout ce qu'il n'a jamais osé me dire durant toutes ces années.

Comme quoi il s'était rendu compte qu'il était attiré par moi dès les premiers temps où nous avions commencé à nous fréquenter, mais que, par fierté, il avait cherché à refouler ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de choses pour un mec, un ado de surcroît, et ça l'avait carrément perturbé. Lui, l'Alpha de Beacon Hills, amoureux d'un gamin passablement bavard et agité, cela lui paraissait tellement ridicule, tellement _déplacé_...Il avait craint la réaction des autres, il avait eu peur de perdre sa crédibilité de mâle dominant.

Mais plus il désirait refréner ses pulsions, et plus celles-ci le torturaient. Jusqu'au jour où il avait finalement cédé, ce fameux soir où il m'avait embrassé. Après cela, il avait commencé à me détester pour ce que je lui faisais éprouver, pour le faire se sentir si vulnérable, lui qui estimait ne pas avoir à montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse en tant que chef de meute. C'est alors qu'il a pensé que m'ignorer pour essayer de me tenir à l'écart et ainsi m'oublier serait une bonne idée...Jusqu'au moment où je m'était rué chez lui pour l'engueuler, et qu'il avait une fois de plus cédé à son désir, s'enfonçant encore davantage dans les méandres de ses dilemmes intérieurs.

Et puis il avait rencontré Braeden, et cette fille pour laquelle il me jure n'avoir jamais rien éprouvé avait incarné pour lui le moyen tordu de se débarrasser de moi définitivement. Effectivement, son plan avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances...Sauf que notre éloignement l'avait fait sérieusement réfléchir, et il avait réalisé qu'il était déjà trop tard pour lui, qu'il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus se passer de moi. Mais par la même occasion, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il m'avait fait souffrir, et là encore, il n'avait pas eu le courage de venir me trouver plus tôt, car il avait eu trop peur que je ne le pardonne pas et que je le rejette comme lui m'avait rejeté.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'encaisse tout sans l'interrompre, j'essaye du mieux que je peux d'intégrer cette part de lui que je ne connaissais pas, ce désir qui l'avait torturé tout autant que moi, son dégoût de lui-même pour avoir été aussi égoïste et arrogant.

Et à chaque phrase, je sens mon cœur battre plus fort, mon corps devenir plus léger, parce que l'unique chose que je retiens réellement de tout son discours, la seule qui compte vraiment au fond, c'est le fait qu'il m'a toujours aimé.

Je sais qu'il m'a fait souffrir au point de vouloir en mourir parfois, mais cela n'a plus d'importance désormais.

Comment pourrais-je encore lui en vouloir alors qu'il est là, blotti contre moi, à me dévorer des yeux comme s'il venait de retrouver un trésor perdu depuis des millénaires ?

Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir alors qu'il me supplie de le pardonner, au bord des larmes, qu'il peine à maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix ?

Et surtout, comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir alors que je suis probablement la première personne à qui il se confie de la sorte, à qui il ose faire part de ses faiblesses, de ses failles?

Quel con...Qu'est ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Bien sûr que je le pardonne.

Je me sens fondre sous son regard, je voudrais me fondre en lui pour l'éternité.

Alors je lui offre mon pardon, mon cœur, mon âme, comme lors de notre première nuit, et cette fois je sais qu'il les acceptera sans retenue, pour les chérir à tout jamais.

_Fais moi l'amour, entraîne-moi dans ton Paradis, dans ton Enfer, et ne me laisse jamais en ressortir._

Il se remet à m'embrasser et à me caresser, avec une ardeur décuplée, comme s'il cherchait à rattraper en une seule nuit toutes les autres que nous avons bêtement perdues.

Plus rien n'existe autour de nous.

Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Il n'y a plus que sa peau brûlante sur la mienne, nos membres entremêlés, le ballet amoureux de nos langues, et bientôt, il est là, en moi, à me labourer de coups de reins qui m'arrachent des gémissements puis des cris de plaisir que je ne cherche pas à retenir, quitte à réveiller tout le quartier.

_Aime-moi, dévaste moi comme tu sais si bien le faire, comme tu l'as toujours fait..._

Je l'aime, je l'aime à la folie, mon cœur va exploser, mon corps se désintégrer, se dissoudre dans le plaisir qui me brûle comme de l'acide.

Il jouit en même temps que moi, sans me lâcher des yeux une seule seconde.

Lorsqu'il fait mine de se retirer, je l'en empêche en plantant mes doigts dans son dos. Je veux le sentir en moi, encore un peu, même si je sais très bien que la nuit ne fait que commencer et que nous sommes très loin d'en avoir fini l'un avec l'autre.

J'ai juste besoin de savourer un peu cet instant avant de perdre à nouveau la tête sous l'effet du désir, de réaliser pleinement que ce que je vis là est bien réel.

Il me sourit, et mon rythme cardiaque s'affole légèrement.

Putain, je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je le vois sourire, il devrait faire ça plus souvent, il est tellement beau comme ça!

Mais je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de le taquiner.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, Sourwolf, on dirait que tu t'apprêtes à bouffer des gosses, c'est carrément flippant !

J'ai l'impression que Stiles Stinlinski est prêt à faire son grand retour...Tant mieux, mon hyperactivité commençait à me manquer !

Le sourire de Derek retombe instantanément, et un grondement sourd s'échappe de sa gorge.

-Stiles ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça !

Je fais mine de lui montrer les dents à mon tour.

-Dans ce cas-là, viens me punir, je t'attends...

Il ne se le fait pas répéter.

_J'ai vingt ans quand il me dit « Je t'aime » pour la première fois..._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**Ouais, pour de bon cette fois !**

**Merci aux lecteurs qui nous auront suivies tout au long de cette fic, n'hésitez pas à nous dire si cette fin vous a plu, vu que le happy end n'était pas gagné et qu'on a pas mal joué avec vos nerfs, mille pardons pour ça! ^^**

**A la prochaine ! Bisous à tous et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements !**

**-Lilith et Nella-**


End file.
